


Smash Bro’s

by Ethan127



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, if you know me irl no you don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan127/pseuds/Ethan127
Summary: Dipper just wanted to win one round of Super Smash Bro’s.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Smash Bro’s

**Author's Note:**

> DIPPER IS NOT A MINOR IN THIS STORY.

Bill can’t help but smile as he looks over at the boy he loved. Dipper Pines. Too bad Dipper was currently trying to kill him, but that’s a story for another day. 

“Come on you fucking asshole! Let me win just once” Dipper nearly screams throughout the empty home. 

Bill chuckles softly and sets down the game controller and gently rests his hand on Dipper's shoulder. “ Pine tree, it’s just a game. Super smash bros isn’t that important to get upset over”. 

Dipper pushes Bill's hand off his shoulder and sighs leaning back on the floor. “Yeah, yeah, what’s the next thing you wanna smash”, as soon as Dipper says that he instantly sits up and covers his mouth. “I-I didn’t mean for it to come out like that!”. 

Bill smirks trying to hold back his laughter as he places his hands at Dippers sides and kisses him. The kiss wasn’t rough or playful as one would expect, but it was gentle and full of the love they had for each other. Once they pulled away Bill noticed the deep red flush sitting underneath Dipper's cheeks. Pushing Dippers chin up with his finger Bill had taken his lips in for another kiss, a far more lustful one. 

Dipper presses his hand on Bills chest moving him back slightly, “Wait we’re not going to fuck in the living room are we?”. Bill didn’t bother responding to his boyfriend's question and just pushed Dipper to lie back down. 

“Pine tree, the old men are at sea, Mabel's back in Cali, unless you're expecting company, then we can fuck anywhere in the shack”. Dipper rolls his eyes and pushes back Bill's yellow hair exposing his one black eye. 

“Okay, fine I guess we can fuck here, just don’t get anything on the couch”, Bill rolls his eyes memories of scrubbing the couch half naked coming to mind. 

Bill shakes his head and rubs his fingers along Dipper's side, slowly pulling off his shirt. Dipper had let out an almost silent gasp as his back met with the freezing hardwood floor. After Bill throws off his own shirt to god knows where he goes to work biting and licking Dipper's neck. This had caused Dipper to become restless in his movements creating a friction that Bill was using to fuel his own pleasure. 

“Bill, ahh fuck please”, it had one taken that quick begging for Bill to switch gears and get both of them undressed the rest of the way. 

Bill looks inquisitively at Dipper, “do you…?”. 

Dipper shakes his head in response to the vague question, “Why do you think I took so long in the shower?” Bill raises an eyebrow and nods slowly, pushing Dippers legs into a more manageable position to fuck in. 

Once Dipper looks up at Bill with begging eyes he should have known what was to come next, yet still squeaked in response to the intrusion of Bill dick entering him. Bill laughs slightly rubbing Dipper's thigh waiting for a moment before thrusting into him at a moderate pace. This had quickly set Dipper into a place of pure ecstasy as all his brain was processing was the pleasure from Bill. 

That was the only thing he could think. “Bill… Bill, Bill”, soon Dipper had realized Bill’s panting and grunts from above him. As Dipper leans his head back and moans Bill takes the available real estate to kiss over the hickies he had previously left. 

It was all too soon as Dipper was gripping onto Bills back, likely leaving small marks from his blunt nails. Dipper was already feeling the dull build of his orgasm. Bill had noticed this in the way Dipper dug his nails deeper into his back trying to ground himself. And like the asshole he is, Bill stops. Of course not with a myriad of whines from Dipper. 

“Well I’m sorry pine tree, do you want it to be over so soon?” Bill receives another whine from Dipper, and he takes that as a sign to continue moving forward and just allowing Dipper to end his own pleasure so soon. 

It wasn’t long after Bill had started thrusting again to where Dipper was reaching his orgasm and moaning Bill's name repeatedly. 

“You cute little thing, now come here and finish me off”. It takes Dipper a solid minute for the effects of his orgasm to wear off and to where he’s able to move onto his stomach to suck Bill's dick. Once he’s been able to get in front of Bill properly he goes to work sucking and licking at Bill's cock. 

Bill plays with Dipper's hair soon reaching his own orgasm letting Dipper so gracefully swallow it. 

“Good boy, just relax now baby I’ll get you cleaned up and then we can go to bed”, Bill gets up feeling the ache in his legs and the burn in his knees from kneeling on the carpet but he ignores it so he can grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom. Dipper wasn’t very happy with the rough texture of the washcloth being rubbed over his still sensitive dick and body, but he endured it knowing it would be over far sooner if he didn’t put up a fight. 

Bill then carries Dipper up the stairs and into the attic, the shitty little room the two boys called their own. Dipper was already asleep before they had reached the top of the stairs. As soon as Bill notices the sleeping boy in his arms he pulls Dipper closer to his chest kissing the birthmark on his forehead and reluctantly places him down on the bed. 

Before Bill joins him in bed he does normal night things like brushing his teeth and stuff. Then finally Bill lies down next to Dipper kissing his head once more before pulling his sleeping boyfriend into his chest soon to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because my wonderful friends were sending me billdip smut during gym. I hope this makes them stop. If you are reading this and know me from school. No❤️


End file.
